A manufacturer or provider of services can potentially gain insights into consumer sentiment by monitoring user-generated data posted to social media platforms. For example, consumers may use various social media platforms to discuss products and services that the consumers have purchased or are considering purchasing. In particular, a customer may reveal his or her sentiments by posting information praising an innovative and well-designed product or criticizing a poorly designed or manufactured product. A business may enhance its insights by taking into account the sentiments of multiple consumers, such as by aggregating the sentiments of multiple consumers from one or more social media websites. For example, various statistical tools can be used to detect trends and/or distributions in sentiment. However, data privacy laws may limit the content and type of data that can be stored during data harvesting.